A Close Shave
by GibbsGirlAbby
Summary: Tony comes back from a long stake out with a scruffy beard.  Gibbs is not amused.  PWP, rated M.


This came out of a discussion about Micheal Weatherly and my opinion of the man with facial hair. There are some screen caps of MW in "Meet Wally Sparks" (and certainly he's the only reason to watch that movie!) gibbs (hyphen) dinozzo (dot) livejournal (dot) com (backslash) 831489 (dot) html

* * *

><p>"A Close Shave"<p>

Gibbs tutted his tongue as Tony shifted restlessly. "You don't want to move, Tony," he warned. He ran the razor along Tony's neck, removing the hair and shaving soap with a strong, sure stoke.

Tony waited until he felt Gibbs' hand move away from his face before replying. "The water's getting cold, Boss," he complained.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, but shifted a bit to turn the hot water on. After the water warmed and the room filled with fragrant steam, he turned off the water and returned to his chore, pulling Tony's head to the left, swiftly running the razor again long Tony's skin.

Tony sighed. Who knew Gibbs' reaction to his beard would have been so fierce? It wasn't his fault he'd forgotten his shaving equipment, and while out of town on stake out couldn't go to the store for more, and that McGee refused to share his, was it? And really, Tony had thought he looked rugged and macho with the facial hair, even thinking of just trimming the beard into a goatee.

But after the operation, when they'd packed up their equipment and returned to the Navy Yard, Gibbs had taken one look at Tony and ordered McGee to write up the report, telling Ziva to keep their suspect on ice until he returned. To everyone's astonishment, Gibbs then hustled them both into the elevator, dragging Tony along by his wrist. As they drove in the car, Tony had protested, asked Gibbs what was going on but received no reply. He soon realized the ultimate destination was Gibbs' bathtub. Tony was stripped down, shoved in the tub, and was joined by a naked Gibbs, who perched on the shelf of the tub and was now in the process of shaving Tony with a straight razor.

A snap signaled the closure of the razor, and Tony sighed again as Gibbs picked up a washcloth, dipped it into the water and swiped the remaining shaving soap. With a splash, Gibbs slipped down into the tub, pulling Tony hard against his back. "No beard," he ordered, wet hands moving across Tony's chest and down his stomach. Gibbs rubbed his own cheek against Tony's now smooth one. "Not my Tony with a all that hair," he growled. A hot tongue slipped down Tony's neck, beads of water sipped from warm skin and Gibbs sucked and pulled and kissed his way down and around. At the same time, Gibbs slid his hand from chest to lap and pulled.

Tony moaned as Gibbs' hand moved to his cock. His back arched and his hips pressed into Gibbs' own hardness, the water sloshing. "Gibbs…Jethro." He'd never been turned on so hard so fast. His legs moved restlessly, the small tub increasing his frustration as Gibbs' hand moved between his legs, tugging roughly on his balls. He felt the hand move back up and play in the soapy hair on his chest. A shiver of fear. "Jethro." He stilled the hands on his body, turning his head and looking at Gibbs. "You don't have any problem with other hair, do you?"

Gibbs' eyes narrowed in confusion, then he smiled. Tony swallowed. The smile was nothing short of predatory.

"Other hair," Gibbs said, resuming his petting of Tony's chest. "Hmm…I could see you smooth here," Gibbs said, tugging a bit of hair before moving to pull on a nipple. "Make these easier to find." Gibbs leaned down and kissed Tony, a sloppy kiss due to their. "Or did you mean other hair…here?" Gibbs asked, running a hand back down under the water, fingers carding at the wiry curls at Tony's cock, scratching under the hair before pulling a few, making Tony squirm. "Is that what you meant?" Gibbs asked, once more sucking the water from Tony's neck. "You'd be hot like that, Tony. Slick and smooth." Gibbs' hand moved once again to encircle his cock, pumping up and down the shaft. "But no, no shaving other than here," he declared, rubbing his cheek against Tony's again.

The hand on Tony's cock sped up, the water working as lube, Tony's hips pumping in time until with a shout, he comes, shivering his climax into the cooling water.

Soon Tony finds himself standing, the shower running behind him as Gibbs has his hands anchored to the wall. A few strokes of shampoo and Tony is open and ready and with a shove, Gibbs is buried balls deep in Tony's heat. Strong arms surround him in the steamy heat as Gibbs moves in and out of Tony's body. With a groan, Gibbs pulls Tony closer and with one two three pumps of hips he comes.

Gibbs moves them both under the spray, then out of the shower. After drying off, he tosses Tony's clothes to him and scoops his own before heading to the bedroom. "Come on, lover boy," he ordered.

Tony blinked. "Uh, where are we going, boss?"

"Back to work," Gibbs said with a glare. "Have a suspect to interview."

Tony hopped into the room, one pant leg hanging down. "Wham bam, thank you Tony?" He pulled the other leg on and zipped. "Did you at least miss me, Gibbs?" he grumbled.

Gibbs stilled. Tony looked up from tying his shoes. "Yes, Tony. I missed you." The look in Gibbs' eyes was serious and real and _oh my god_, way more than Tony ever expected. He swallowed, knowing that their light, fun and mutual climatic relationship just took a turn. And Tony knew it was up to him to decide in which direction it took.

Tony pulled Gibbs close, kissing the older man quickly. "That's all I wanted to know," he said. Pulling on his shirt, he moved out of the room, smiling all the way down the stairs.


End file.
